America never gains Independence
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: this is one of my first 'what if' hetalia fanfiction. Basically England wants find a way to keep America with him always, by anything means nessesary. contain vore
1. Chapter 1

America never gains independence - (Naga!)EnglandxColonial!America

Ch. 1 The Transformation

Ever since young America told England that he wanted to be independent, England couldn't take no for an answer. So he tries everything to kept little America all to himself, but so far none of the spells or potions has had no effect on him.

~ Naga!England bites the screen time skip~

As England sat in his office, he kept on thinking of what he could do to keep young America by his side forever.

"Hi, England." England turns to see Flying Mint Bunny on his books that are on the desk, "Oh hey there." England replies upset and lays his head on the desk. "I still can't get my America to stay with me still, Mint." England replies with his head still on the desk.

"Maybe there's a way for you to have young America somewhere special inside of you, England." England looked up to see a light blue orb flying towards him and appears right before him the queen of the faeries. She had long blond hair with grape vines draped around her, with a red-yellow gown she wore, and her eyes were bright red. "Your highness." England got up out of his chair and bow to the faery.

"I heard your wish and I know of someone who can make your wish come, England." "Whot is it?" England replies with a confuse look on his face.

"Go into the town of London, walk into the market place like you usually do and wait until noon tomorrow and you will meet someone by the name of Lukas he will help you just tell him what you wish fir and he will grant it, but you have to bring something of young America to have your wish come true, England." With that the faery queen vanishes back into a light blue orb and disappears.

~Naga!England bites the screen Time Skip~

After the discussion with the feary queen he quietly walks into young America's room with a pair of scissor, a small knife, and a small plastic bag. He walks towards the bed and kneels at the side of the bed were America was sleeping.

"Forgive me America, forgive me, this is something I have to do to keep you with me forever." England said as he trims a little of America's hair and pulls out the small knife and pricks America's finger to get enough to suck and spit into a small plastic bag. After he was done, he left America's room taking the scissor, the knife and the bag with him and quietly closing the door. He makes it to his room and place the hair in the small bag along with the blood he collected.

"I hope this works when I go visit this Lukas person, the queen talked about will be able to help me with my wish to keep America by my side." England said as he goes to his bed and goes to sleep.

~Naga!England bites at the screen Time Skip~

The next morning, England had one of his friends to keep an eye on America while he was out to the market place and meet with Lukas, before he left he said goodbye to America and told him that he wasn't leaving just going to the market place to get some things and he'd be right back.

~Naga!England bites at the screen Time Skip~

As he made his way to the market place, he looked around to see if anyone was following him and no one was in site of following him, so he checked his watch and it 11:55 AM and the queen said that he'll be there at noon but where will he be coming from.

After waiting for five minutes he walks around the market place as he walk, he felt that the ground was shaking and he turns to see an alleyway was being formed from the two buildings and he felt the wind pulling him in, "This must be the place." He said as he walked into the alleyway and came across a small rundown shack. He walked to the entrance door as he went to knock it, the door automatically opened to reveal a teenage boy about the same age as he is, with white-blond short hair, blue-purple eyes, a small cross hair clip in his hair, and he wore a navy- blue and white sailor outfit (kind of similar to Sealand). The inside of the shake has shelves full of potions, animal parts in jars, bugs, and elixirs of all sorts and in the middle of the room there was a big desk and a back room (probably to keep extra sorts in the back).

"You must be England, correct?" "Uh yes, you must be Lukas yes." England said as he extended his hand out to shake his hand. "Yes I am, you can call me that or Norway, if you want, I am a country just like you are England. What is your human name, sir?" "Arthur Kirkland" he replied.

~Naga!England bites the screen Time Skip~

After explaining his situation, Lukas goes to the back room and brings out a huge dusted book; he blows on it which causes Arthur to cough as the dust was blown at him. The title of the book was written in Norwegian, so he opens the book were it was in the middle discussing about a transformation spell.

"How is a transformation spell supposed to help me to keep Ameri-" Lukas place his index finger on Arthurs lips, "Depends on what you transform on you will be able to have America by your side plus in a special place with you?" Lukas explains as he lifts his finger from Arthur's lips. As Lukas skimmed through the creatures to turn into for Arthur, Arthur stood behind him to see what it is, he would become. "slanger selvfølgelig!" Lukas exclaimed making Arthur to jump were he stood. "Wh-What! What is it?' Arthur said as he walked towards Lukas, as he did Lukas went to the back room Lukas turned to him before he went into the back room, "Arthur må du høre på meg nøye-" "English, Lukas I don't speak in Norwegian." Arthur interrupted before Lukas could continue of what he was saying, "Beklager, as I was saying I found a way in having you and anerica together forever, but it's in the back room, and I'm the only one to be able to get the things necessary needed for the transformation." Lukas explained before he went into the back room after Arthur nodded as a reply.

~Naga!England bites at the Screen Time Skip~

After a few hours, Arthur sat on the desk that is the middle of the room as he sat, "Beklager, Arthur det tok meg lenger enn jeg trodde å samle de nødvendige ingrediensene til transformasjon." Lukas exclaimed as he carried an arm full of ingredients in the jars, he then places them on to the desk Arthur was sitting on. As Lukas sorted out the ingredients, he then pulled a piece a paper out of his pocket and wrote down the instructions in mixing and performing the transformation. He gave the paper to Arthur and put all of the ingredients in a brown bag, "This has everything that you'll need to make the transformation work, I'm pretty sure someone told you that you have to give me something in return for this." Lukas said, Arthur remembered and he pulled out the small bag from his pocket of the hair and blood from America he hands it to Lukas and he examines he grabs one of the jar in the bag, he opens the jar and the bag and pours the content into the jar and he started to chant in his mother language and the jar started to glow brightly and the content disappear into the content. "The necessary content is complete you be able to complete the transformation now." Lukas said as he walked back into the back room with that Arthur walked out the shack and exited out of the alleyway and watched as the two buildings came back together once more.

~Naga!Enland bites the screen Time Skip~

As he made his way into the secret room in his house, he went up to check on America and he was in his room reading some books that England used to read to him. So walks back to his secret room and put the bag down and sorted everything out to everything prepared in having America with him forever just like Lukas had said to him.

As he pulled out the paper out of his pocket that Lukas gave him, he read the instructions on how to do it. After reading it a few times he got everything in order by that time America was in bed so, he won't be disturbed in working on the transformation.

~ Naga!England bites at the screen Time Skip~

After many preparation of the transformation spell, it was finally completed, before could do anything else, he had to chant a language in Norwegian to complete the potion for it which was simple, but the one thing that concern him was to swallow the snake that was in the jar whole, "How in the world am I supposed to do this?" England said to himself as he looked at the snake in the jar.

He picked up the jar, undid the screw, opens the jar, and looked at the snake in there in total disgust, it wasn't that he didn't like snakes or nothing; it was the smell of it. He read the instruction and it said that he had to put the mix of the potion that had the bit of your loved one in it and mix it with the animal you are changing into.

He mix the potion and the snake together as he did, he pulled out the other paper that was the chanting that had to been done to complete it,

_Den__kjærligheten__jeg__stelle__vennligst la__ham__bo hos__som det jeg__er i ferd med__å bli__.  
__La ham__bo__ved siden av meg__som__jeg__ble__denne skapningen__, __en__skapning som__er__frykt__over hele verden__.  
__En slange_

That is what is written on the paper, luckily after listening to Norway speaking in Norwegian he was able to pronounce it correctly before actually chanting it.

As he was about to chant it all of the sudden the potion started to glow brightly then started to dim out, he went to the window and there was a full moon, he then picks up the potion and takes it outside and place it on a stump and started to chant the Spell and as he did the potion glow brightly.

After he was done chanting, he picked up the potion and brought it back inside to the secret room he placed it on the floor as it started to bubble and it exploded, England duct behind the furniture and saw a child version of America as a naga. America slithers up to be England was hiding and surprises England quite a bit.

"…..with me" America said which snaps England out of his thoughts, "What did you say?" "I said you want to become one with me." America said with a smile on his face, which freaks out England a bit, before he could back away the naga America wraps around England with his tail and pulls England towards him. Just as England opens his mouth, America forces his hand into England's mouth with a pleading look, "Please I want this." America said and England acknowledges it and grabbed onto America's hand and shoved him more inside of him. America unravels his tail as his head goes into England's mouth, into his esophagus, and down into his stomach.

After America was inside of England, within a few seconds England started to feel extreme chest and head pain it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside and outside of his body. As he felt of being torn apart, his fangs started to grow in, his eyes turn slanted upwards, his tongue into a fork tongue, his nails grew into claws, and his legs merge together into the lower part of the snake of the coloration of emerald green, with yellow, white, and black specs pattern around his snake part.

After feeling so much pain inside and outside of him it cause to black out and all he could see before he blacks out was his Little America running towards him calling his name as he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

America never gains Independent – Naga!EnglandxColonial!America

Ch. 2 The Chase

England wakes in his room and sits up, but how did he get here, all of the memory from last night returned to him including when he was about to pass out he saw America running towards him. England had a terrified expression of wondering if America saw him like this, did he run away after he put England in bed, or did he have someone come in and take care of England.

"Oh England, I'm so glad your awake." A familiar voice snapped him out of his thought and turned to see America at the door way with a bowl of warm water with a towel hanging out of it. He lays back down in bed in relief that America didn't leave him.

"You okay, England." Yeah, I'm fine now, since you're here with me." England mumbles the last part of the sentence. England loved him more than a brother or a son; he loved him more as a lover. "I was worried England after hearing you screamed and then as you past out, I saw as…as….a… what are you now anyway." America asked as England turns his head away from America trying not to answer the question since the answer deals of how England turned into a naga to keep America, but how.

England turns his head back around and sat up, he pulls the covers off and saw that the snake part of him was still there, he looked up at America and saw a shocked look on his face,

"America, listen to very carefully, I'm a naga which is a being of half human and half snake, do you understand so far," England explains as America nods his head as a reply and England continues, "the reason I turned into one is because…" he pauses for a moment in thinking of what would be the best answer, but instead it would probably be best if he knew the truth, "I love America more than a brother or you as my son, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be alone anymore, and I want you be by my side and not become independent, that's the reason why I became this creature is so I can have you by my side." England finished saying as he started to slither up towards America as he started to walk away from England.

"You're crazy England, there's no way you can stop me from becoming independent!" America shouted as he ran out of the door, leaving England a disbelief look to anger look as he watched his America run out like that.

"YOU CANT'T RUN AWAY FROM ME AMERICA, I'LL KEEP YOU WITH ME BY ANY MEAN NECESSARY!" England shouted and slithers as fast as he could to catch up with America.

~Naga!England bites at the screen Time Skip~

America's POV

As I kept on running from England through the house, I made it the front door, but just as when I turned to at the corner at the front door England was already there, I hid back at the corner hoping that England didn't saw me. I walked quietly hoping he didn't notice me when came around at the corner,

"And where do you think you're going, love?" I froze at the spot and turned to see England staring at me with a devious smirk on his face. I started to run as fast as I could before England started to slither towards me; I started to run towards the back door.

'I can use the woods and the field as an advantage, so I can lose England' I said to myself as I made my way to the back door. I heard England shouts as I made it to the field and the woods, but I'm pretty sure that he is still following me.

~Naga!England bites at the screen Time Skip~

As I made it to the woods, I start to get nervous since every movement in the woods makes me believe that England is near. I kept on running as fast as I could until I made it into the opening of the woods, which is my secret spot in playing games with my brother Canada.

"Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are, love~" I heard England said as an echo, I couldn't figure out of where it was coming from, so I picked up a broken branch that was on the ground to prepared of when England comes and tries to get me.

As soon as I realized that I didn't see or hear England I put the branch down and laid against one of the trees to calm myself down. _**BAD IDEA AND WRONG MOVE,**_ cause when I did,

"Alfred Kirkland." That voice brought back out of my thought, I got up and grabbed the branch from early and prepared myself for the attack, I looked around as I held the branch in my hand,

"Wh-Whose there?" I stuttered at first since I was nervous that something oe someone that is England is somewhere around here, as soon as I realized I was safe I lower my guard down for just a moment when,

"I've been looking for you, love." That voice brought me back out of my relief, as I looked up to see England right above me, just as when he jumped out of the trees. I jumped out of the way as he landed just to hear him say, "Have you missed me, love?" I ran fast I could as he tried to knock me down with his long tail, I kept dodging them so I didn't get hit, but unfortunately I didn't pay attention to my surrounding, as I was dodging I tripped over a rock and fell on my back causing me to lose the branch in my hand.

I turned to grab the branch, but when I did England wrapped his tail around one of my legs and pulled me towards him. As soon I was close to him, he started to chuckle when I was close enough to him were he can get a good look at me. When he stared at me, I turned my head away from and tried to push him off of me, but I as did his sharp claws kept scratching me, so kept ignoring the pain as I tried to pry myself off of him.

Normal POV

As England stared at Alfred, he was able to grab his wrist and put then above his head, "Now, now, love. There's no need to be scared of me." England said as he licks my face with his snake like tongue.

"I-I'm not scared wh-why would I be after all I am the hero and heroes aren't afraid of anything." America said as he tries not to stutter as England's tail starts to wrap around him, he gives America a frightful hiss making America quiet.

"America…no Alfred, I want you to call me by my human Arthur for now on since you'll be together with me forever." Arthur said as he gives Alfred chills down his spine when Arthur touched Alfred face with his long claws. Alfred pulled his face away from Arthur,

"Why would I be with you, you kept on raising _my_ people's taxes and hurting everyone around you?" Alfred said as he gives Arthur anger look that made Arthur very displeased about this. Arthur grabs Alfred's shirt and pulls him close to his face,

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson, remember what I said early when I said that I will keep you by my side with anything necessary." Alfred didn't where this was going, after Arthur let go of him and stood tall at Alfred.

Arthur unhinges his jaws and goes straight for Alfred's head, which causes him to scream as Alfred felt his head enclosed around Arthur's mouth.

Arthur travels downwards further to get more of Alfred inside of him, as he did so Arthur started to enjoy the thrashing and the struggles from Alfred.

Alfred felt his body go further down Arthur's throat which was starting to get difficult to breathe in here, when he made it to the stomach he was able to breath in here, he started to kick his legs outside of Arthur's mouth.

When all of Alfred was is inside of him, he turns his head upwards to get the legs inside of him, as he did Alfred's leg went into his throat and into the stomach, Arthur gasped for air as the last bit of Alfred made it to the stomach, he slithers up to a log, sat on it, and rubbed his bloated stomach of where Alfred was,

"Hehehehe, now as I said before young Alfred you can't be independent now nor you will ever leave me alone." Arthur still felt Alfred struggle inside of him, which felt relaxing to Arthur, "Arthur, let me out this isn't funny anymore, look I'm sorry for what I did, but come on let me out of here." Alfred pleaded as he pushes the stomach muscles around away from him.

Arthur just shook his head as his reply and to Alfred if he didn't receive a reply it would mean no, "How about I keep you inside for a while until I decide you can come out or not if you think you still can be independent from me." Arthur said as he rubs his stomach,

"Come on, Arthur, that's not fair! Look I'm calling you by human name now, so can let me out now right." "I said until I decide not your decision." Arthur said as heard Alfred's pleads and begs of being let out.

~Naga!England bites at the Screen Time Skip~

As Arthur made his way home with Alfred still inside of him, he heads to the secret room looking for the instructions to reverse the spell when the time is right, after a while Alfred stopped struggling, 'He's probably exhausted.' Arthur said to him as he makes preparation of the remedy to the spell.

After the potion is completed he places it to one of the shelves, he heads upstairs and heads to his room to go to sleep.

~Naga!England bites at the screen time skip~

It's been several weeks and Alfred hasn't given up on becoming independent, so Arthur still kept him inside of him, "If you still wish to be independent, I won't let you out." Arthur said as he rubs his stomach.

After a few minutes Alfred replies, "Well, I do have a reason I want to become independent, but there is another reason, but I didn't know on how you would react." "Whot do you mean?" Arthur replied with an irritated look,

"Well if you let me out I'll explain to you." Alfred said and waited for a reply from Arthur and then he the reply when he felt going up his throat and out of his mouth , Arthur waited for the answer, "If you are lying I'll out you back inside if me and you'll never come out ever again." "Nonononono its no lie I swear.", Alfred said frailing his arms about.

Alfred started to explain the reason, "Well, you see the reason I want to become independent is to learn to leave on my own and not be a reliability to you, but also I do love you and by doing so when I do become independent I can come save you when you are in trouble by France or by one of your brothers, don't you see Arthur I do love more than a big brother or a father figure, I just didn't know you felt the same way as me, I'm sorry Arthur, if that isn't good enough explain-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur's hug and kiss.

"That was more than enough explaining that I needed, love. Go, go be independent and we'll give a show of this war." Arthur said wanting to cry of hearing Alfred's true feelings of the reason of becoming independent and after he heard that reason he took the potion he made and drunked it and went back normal as a human (well as a country anyway).

So in the end, he never could let go of his little Alfred no matter of where there path's may lead them to they will forever be together, just as Arthur has wished to be so.

_**THE END**_


End file.
